


Yudrass x Sith Inquisitor (OC) SWTOR

by Feniksa



Series: Solluna's Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Chiss, F/M, Hoth, Love, MMORPGs, NPC - Freeform, Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Romance, SWTOR, Sex, Sith, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Video & Computer Games
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: Lord Sadmys Solluna w czasie swej podróży trafia na Hoth. Tam spotyka Kapitana Yudrassa, który dzięki jej pomocy awansuje na stanowisko Pułkownika. Sadmys chce poznać go bliżej jako, że zaimponował jej w czasie misji i od dawna fascynowali ją Chissowie. Czy będzie to tylko kolejny z wielu romansów czy może coś więcej?





	Yudrass x Sith Inquisitor (OC) SWTOR

**Author's Note:**

> Znowu nie mam pomysłu na tytuł, przepraszam! ^^"
> 
> OPIS OC!!!!!! Myślę, że warto go przeczytać przed głównym tekstem ;P
> 
> Sadmys Solluna jest Sithem Inkwizytorem (Sorcerer). Z wyglądu przypomina bardzo Darth Lachris tylko, że ma ciemno-brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy, jej makijaż jest fioletowy i nie jest tak blada i zniszczona ciemną stroną Mocy xD. Staram się zawsze wybierać decyzję zbliżające ją do jasnej strony, chociaż według mnie wierzy ona w równowagę Mocy i nią się kieruje. Podobnie z jej charakterem, potrafi być opanowana i poważna, ale również zabawna czy flirciarska. Po mnie odziedziczyła również fascynację rasami obcych ;P. Chciałam też żeby pochodziła z Naboo. Z tego, co czytałam w jej czasach planeta była słabo skolonizowana, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, bo to moja ulubiona planeta. 
> 
> Z góry przepraszam za pomyłki, jeśli chodzi o jakiekolwiek fakty fabularne czy terminologię wojskową (na tym akurat się nie znam, przykro mi ;P). To jest naprawdę fick napisany pod wpływem emocji, prosto z serca także mogłam w niektórych momentach coś pomieszać lub z czymś przesadzić.
> 
> Jedna rzecz, przy której świadomie nie byłam pewna to temperatura ciała Chissów. Czytałam w różnych źródłach sprzeczne informacje- w jednych było, że jest ona niska, a w innych wysoka. Uznałam, że wysoka bardziej mi się podoba i użyłam ją w historii.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo to się będzie podobało i że polubicie Sadmys. Ja osobiście uwielbiam moją postać ze SWTOR’a, rozwinęłam ją w tym fanficku i może w przyszłości także w innych.

\- Gratuluję awansu Pułkowniku Yudrass- powiedziała Lord Sadmys z typowym dla siebie lekkodusznym, a jednak szczerym uśmiechem.  
\- Wciąż jestem zaskoczony, ale dziękuję.

Po skończonej rozmowie na temat wyniku misji Sadmys podeszła do Yudrassa, kiedy nikogo nie było już w pobliżu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia na Hothie, ale myślę, że powinniśmy uczcić pański awans- stwierdziła.  
\- Uczcić? W jakim sensie?- spytał Yudrass przymykając w zastanowieniu jedno z jego czerwonych oczu.  
\- Nie wiem, moglibyśmy posiedzieć, poobserwować nocne niebo. Na Hothie chyba nie macie zbyt wielu rozrywek? Z resztą chciałabym zadać masę pytań na temat Chissów i waszej rodzinnej planety. Od bardzo dawna fascynuje mnie wasz świat, ale jest pułkownik pierwszym Chissem, z jakim mam okazję rozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że nie byłoby to w jakiś sposób nieodpowiednie…  
\- To bardzo… nietypowa propozycja. Ale po tym, co Lord dla mnie zrobiła nie mógłbym odmówić. Spotkajmy się wieczorem pod moją kwaterą.  
\- A więc do wieczora… pułkowniku- pożegnała go zalotnie przeciągając słowa.

Po tym jak Yudrass zniknął do Sadmys podeszła Ashara.

\- Poszło łatwiej niż myślałam- powiedziała Sith.  
\- Czemu czułam, że mu nie przepuścisz?- powiedziała Togrutanka.  
\- Nie wiem, może twoje umiejętności Jedi ci to podpowiedziały?  
\- Bardzo śmieszne….  
\- Nie martw się, będę postępować z nim delikatnie poza tym… to jakaś paranoja. Chissowie prawdopodobnie przerastają ludzi cywilizacyjnie, a na pewno, jeśli chodzi o rozwój mentalny. A są traktowani, jako obywatele drugiej kategorii.  
\- Wiesz jak Imperium traktuje wszystkich nie-ludzi, z wyjątkiem Sithów czystej krwi.  
\- A Ty wiesz, że nie zgadzam się z każdą doktryną Imperium. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ta powszechna ignorancja doprowadzi to jego upadku, a może zrobi to coś innego…? Z resztą teraz mnie to nie obchodzi, interesuje mnie tylko zbliżający się wieczór z moim chissańskim pułkownikiem.

Ashara tylko pokręciła głową z rezygnacją. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć jak jej mistrzyni potrafiła mieć tak lekkoduszny stosunek do niemal wszystkiego.

***

Mimo chęci Sadmys Yudrass nie zaprosił jej do swojej kwatery, a na platformę obserwacyjną.

\- Zimno…

Chiss zaśmiał się subtelnie.

\- Chciałaś obserwować nocne niebo.  
\- To był raczej rodzaj żartu, ale i tak nic nie może się równać z nocnym niebem nad Ilum. Kolejne lodowe piekło, ale widoki są tego warte.  
\- Byłaś na Ilum?  
\- Tak z jedną misją, która nie do końca się powiodła, ale to nie ważne. Ciekawi mnie bardziej, jaką macie temperaturę ciała. Wyższą czy niższą niż ludzie? Bo słyszałam dwie teorie.

Znowu się uśmiechnął.

\- Wyższą.  
\- Tak jak myślałam…- nie zastanawiając się długo zadała drugie pytanie.- Widzicie w ciemnościach prawda? Potraficie również widzieć ciepło, jakie wydziela drugi organizm?  
\- Tak to też prawda- delikatny uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.  
\- Ciekawi mnie jak to wygląda. Człowiekowi ciężko to sobie wyobrazić. A możesz zobaczyć… moje emocje?- spojrzała na niego zalotnie wzrokiem wyćwiczonym latami praktyki. Jej fascynacja partnerem rozmowy ani trochę nie gasła.  
\- Masz na myśli to, że pod wpływem emocji wydzielasz więcej ciepła? Tak to też prawda mogę na tej podstawie domyślić się, co w danej chwili czujesz.

Czyżby Sadmys się zawstydziła?

\- Nie wiem czy czuję się z tym komfortowo, ale nie powinnam mieć pretensji, bo jako wrażliwa na moc też potrafię wyczuć emocje. A nawet myśli czy wspomnienia…, jeśli chcę.

Chiss przez chwilę wyglądał jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

\- Nie przypominasz innych Lordów Sith, jesteś… łagodna- powiedział po chwili.  
-„Łagodna? Ciekawe określenie. Chociaż w porównaniu do innych lordów jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.”- pomyślała.- Może, dlatego, że późno zabrano mnie od moich rodziców. Miałam 12 lat, zdążyli mi wpoić jakiekolwiek zasady moralne.  
\- To wiele tłumaczy. A mimo to wykonujesz dobrze swoją pracę.  
\- Widzisz, jestem pełna niespodzianek- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Ich rozmowa sprawiała, że mróz był nieco mniej doskwierający. Chyba naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. 

\- Nie widziałem jeszcze człowieka tak pozytywnie nastawionego do innych ras. Ludzie na Hothie raczej nam nie ufają.- wyrzucił z siebie jakby od dawna o tym myślał.  
\- Powiem tak… mam bardzo niepochlebną opinię na temat własnej rasy. Ludzie to ignoranci bojący się wszystkiego, czego nie rozumieją. Nie potrafią docenić dorobku kulturowego i cywilizacyjnego innych. Mają się za panów świata, niczego dobrego sobą nie reprezentując… wybacz. Chyba trochę mnie poniosło.  
\- Twój punkt widzenia jest bardzo interesujący… inny.- powiedział spokojnie.

Sadmys uśmiechnęła się przekornie do siebie.

\- Zawsze fascynowali mnie „obcy”. Na moim rodzinnym Naboo nie było ich zbyt wielu. Jedynie Gunganie, przyjaźniłam się nawet z jednym, jako dziecko. Po prostu…- spojrzała w stronę gwiazd.- Jeśli wszechświat skrywa tyle możliwości i tajemnic to, czemu się ograniczać?- skierowała teraz wzrok ku niemu.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwą marzycielką. Chissowie niestety wolą pozostawać w swoim własnym domu. Mało, który z nas szuka przygód.  
\- Hmmm…- znów wróciła wzrokiem w stronę gwiazd.- Moje imię w języku Sithów oznacza „sen” także zgadzałoby się.- A poza tym wasz świat jest prawdopodobnie tak fascynujący, że sama nie chciałabym się z niego wyrwać- teraz znowu spojrzała na niego. W jego gorejące, niezwykłe oczy.

Przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie. Oboje się lubili, temu nie można było zaprzeczyć.

W końcu Sadmys postanowiła zaryzykować i powoli zbliżyła usta w kierunku jego niebieskich warg. Nie odsunął się tylko delikatnie odwzajemnił pocałunek. 

***

Ku zadowoleniu Sadmys udało jej się dotrzeć do kwatery Yudrassa. Była taka jak większość pomieszczeń w bazach wojskowych- prosta i praktyczna. 

Szczerze nie było tu cieplej niż w innych miejscach na tej lodowej planecie. Ale dotyk ciepłych ust Chissa rekompensował wszystko. 

Łóżko, na którym szybko się znaleźli nie było zbyt duże, ale to jeszcze bardziej zbliżało ich do siebie. Zimno, surowe warunki, co bardziej mogło przyciągać do siebie dwa ciała pragnące bliskości ciała?  
Yudrass zaczął powoli zsuwać szaty Sadmys. Dotyk jego ciepłych dłoni był niezwykle kojący. Ona nie pozostała mu dłużna i także dobrała się do jego ubrań. A, że nie była najcierpliwszą osobą na świecie, przy niektórych częściach garderoby pomagała sobie mocą.

Po kilku chwilach ich nagie ciała zaczęły się o siebie ocierać. 

Splecione tworzyły bajeczny kontrast. Jej skóra- jaśniejsza, lecz lekko opalona i jego- granatowa jak nocne niebo. Skóra Chissa była w dotyku inna niż ludzka, bardziej sprężysta. Przypominała nieco silikon.  
Sadmys czuła na wnętrzu swoich ud jego niemalże gorącą erekcję. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz rozpłynie się z podniecenia. Chciała by już był w niej, jednak Chiss dawał sobie czas by poznać jej ciało. Robił to wolno, dokładnie i namiętnie. Była to najprzyjemniejsza tortura, jaką doznała w życiu.

Okrągłe, jędrne piersi ocierały się o jego wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową. Lecz po chwili zostały obsypane pocałunkami. Yudrass delikatnie zaczął ssać twarde od zimnego powietrza i podniecenia sutki.

Miała wrażenie, że całuje każdy centymetr jej ciał. Po kilku chwilach, które wydawały się godzinami, zrzedł w stronę ud i zaczął całować ich wnętrze. W końcu zbliżył się ustami do łechtaczki. Sadmys nie wytrzymała tego napięcia.

Podniosła się i przewróciła go na plecy. Rzuciła się ustami do jego idealnej klatki piersiowej i zaczęła ją całować, lecz o wiele szybciej i bardziej zwierzęco niż Yudrass. Musiała się powstrzymywać by nie zejść ustami niżej. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od wzwodu Chissa, lecz miała już dość tej gry wstępnej. Czuła się jak otumaniona, chciała już poczuć go w sobie. Jednak chciała też by to on znalazł się na niej.

Po tej chwili niepewności, domyślił się, czego kobieta od niego oczekuję. Pozwoliła mu by znalazł się nad nią i po chwili wsunął się w jej rozpalone wnętrze.

Wstrząsnęła nią fala promieniującej przyjemności. Lecz Chiss i tym razem był powolny i dokładny. Czuła każdy centymetr jego członka ocierającego się o jej delikatne ścianki. 

Powoli poddała się rytmowi, jaki nadał Chiss. Nie mogła powstrzymać jęków i strumieni podniecenia, które przeszywał jej ciało. Sadmys Solluna była w życiu w wieloma mężczyznami różnych ras. Ale nigdy nie czuła się tak bezwładna, nigdy nie pragnęła mężczyzny tak bardzo, że pozwoliłaby mu zrobić ze sobą wszystko. Podstawowa różnica między Yudrassem, a innymi mężczyznami była taka, że ufała mu. Nie tylko, dlatego, że był Chissem(, a miała bardzo wyidealizowaną opinie o nich), ale w praktyce dowiódł, że jest mądry i odpowiedzialny. Nie musiała czytać mu w myślach, wyczuwać podstępów… po prostu mu ufała.  
Yudrass zaczął poruszać się nieco szybciej. Z jego ust dało się słyszeć ciche jęki. Spojrzał swoimi czerwonymi oczami w brązowe oczy Sadmys. Kosmyki jego niebieskawych włosów zwisały swobodnie. Wyglądał teraz tak inaczej. Nie potrafiła tego opisać. Drobne zmarszczki na jego twarzy wygładziły się. Wydawał się młodszy, chociaż nie miała pojęcia ile tak naprawdę może mieć lat.

Sadmys po chwili położyła dłoń na jego karku i zbliżyła do siebie wpijając się w jego usta. Złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku. Yudrass chwycił jedną ręką jej udo by móc wchodzić w nią głębiej.

Nie musieli długo czekać, aż ich namiętność osiągnie szczyt.

***

Kiedy leżeli w milczeniu próbując znów zacząć równo oddychać Sadmys przypatrywała się twarzy Yudrassa. Pojawiły się na niej dwa ledwo widoczne ciemnofioletowe rumieńce.  
Chiss widząc, że kobieta wpatruje się w niego zwrócił twarz w jej stronę.

Te oczy! Sadmys nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu. Yudrass był absolutnie piękny! Zawsze uznawała tak zwaną „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia” za idiotyczną frazę jednak teraz zastanawiała się czy nie kocha Chissa.  
Może nie kochała go, kiedy fizycznie pierwszy raz go zobaczyła jednak teraz czuła jakby miała umrzeć, jeśli zostają rozdzieleni.

-„Uspokój się!”- pomyślała.

Te przeklęte uczucia były zawsze zbyt intensywne. Czy był to gniew czy co innego. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że nigdy w życiu nie czuła niczego podobnego.

Teraz po prostu pocałowała go i niedługo po tym zasnęła na jego piersi.

***

Kiedy Sadmys otwarła oczy poczuła przeszywający chłód. Yudrassa nie było obok niej. Dopiero teraz poczuła, że jej kunsztowna fryzura była w całkowitym nieładzie. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze spała.

\- Dzień dobry, nie chciałem Cię budzić.

Świecące oczy Chissa wpatrywały się w nią. Był ubrany, gotowy do pełnienia obowiązków.

\- A ja nie chce stąd odchodzić.

Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.

\- Wiem- mówiąc to ujął jej twarz delikatnie jedną dłonią.  
\- Wrócę tu, najszybciej jak będę mogła.

Widział „ogień” palący się w jej wnętrzu. 

Nachyliła się do jego ust. Chciała poczuć je jeszcze raz zanim odejdzie. Jej długie smukłe palce dostały się do jego ubrań, próbując pozbyć się ich.

\- Ale obowiązki… - wyszeptał.  
\- Obowiązki mogą poczekać

Chiss nie opierał się długo. Wiedział, że nie powinno już go tu być, ale wiedział też, że będzie za nią tęsknił równie mocno jak ona za nim.


End file.
